Kill Gibbs
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Revenge can be bitter sweet. Ziva is a killing machine for Mossad still and wants to cause a meaningful death. She wants to avenge her brother's killer  Gibbs . Tiva
1. Israel

Ziva did not go to America in Kill Ari. Gibbs shot Ari in his basement. Ziva never joined NCIS.

_I am a smoking gun. Never allow myself to cool off, calm down. When a gun is rested is grows cold. A cold gun is no use to anyone. Life is easier is there is no time for reflection, no time for boredom. If you overanalyse your actions, your bullets will become outdated. I need to work efficiently and emotionlessly if I am to do my duty to my father, to Ari and to Israel. A smoking gun is what will avenge Ari's death._

Ziva stared out the grimy window through glassy eyes. Her thoughts were flying erratically through her head because she refused to catch them and nurture them into something profound. She had trained herself to think in terms of death, destruction and extermination. It was her job to kill all enemies to Israel, Mossad and her father. She had to honour her three masters.

The view from the window was mundane. She was standing in a bare hotel room surrounded by people with ordinary lives, no death wish to fulfil. Ziva shivered at the memory of her one lapse in detachment. In a coma the world looks different. Even if she was only unconscious for less than a week, she still felt disgusted by her weakness. The thoughts she had allowed to grow in her while she had not got the willpower to quell them rose up like bile in her throat every time she stopped to take a breath.

_If I was allowed to, I would have killed myself by now. Snapped and pulled the trigger with the smoking gun pointed by me at me. I put myself in the bullet's path everyday and yet it has never finished me off. I have ended so many lives which were worth more than my own but I was the one to be kept on. I have been living on borrowed time since birth; maybe it is time to evict myself. And I probably would, if my father would allow it. My father is the one putting me in harm's way yet he is the only one keeping me alive. The smoking gun is always spinning, finding new victims. At some point it will have to point in my direction._

If Ziva's teardrops hadn't been parched, there would have been a single tear trickling down her unwashed cheek. She had forgotten how to cry, how to make tears and let them fall. She was unable to show sadness and pain.

Her unruly hair had sand in it, her tanned arms were stained with dried blood from various sources, her legs were ripped to shreds and her face was smeared with mud and oil. Life in the desert was not sanitary and, as always, her father had neglected to foresee any need for a room with a shower. Mossad was not paying for this mission; her father was funding it out of his own pockets. He had understood her wish to kill the man who killed her brother and had given her permission for the execution. Papers were being forged to confirm Eli's claim that Agent Gibbs had committed crimes against Israel. Ziva felt a chilling calm rush through her when she imagined the bullet streaking through the air and slicing through the old man's skull. She had read the report on Ari's death and had planned Gibbs's death accordingly. The vengeance was to be exacted in the basement, from the top step. He would fall backwards onto the ground in a pool of blood and she would slowly descend into the depths of the ground. She could see herself stand over him, and feel Ari squeeze her hand. The anger boiled up inside her and she would let out all her rage with her foot on his chest. Ari had betrayed her and he had never had a chance to explain. This was Gibbs's fault so he deserved to die. If anyone should have killed Ari, it should have been her. Ari was her brother.

Ziva was startled from her reverie by the chirping of an alarm. Her plane would be leaving in two hours. She crossed the room and swung her tattered, bloodied bag over her shoulder. A single photo was all that was left in the room and she picked it up. She stared into the eyes portrayed menacingly in the frame before sliding the photo out of the wooden frame and pushing the paper into her back pocket.

'I will miss you, Michael,' she murmured to herself before leaving the room to board her plane to America where she would finally find a relief for her bottled up fury.

_I, Ziva David, will end Gibbs's life tomorrow. He had better enjoy his last day alive._


	2. America

Gibbs blew gently on the newly sanded wood. He watched the sawdust flutter into the air and fall lightly to the ground. He smiled at the shimmering light refractions hitting the particles, swinging across the shower of dust as the light swung above his head. He stroked his boat affectionately and hummed quietly to himself. His phone vibrated in a jam jar on his work bench and he grunted. He unscrewed the lid roughly and retrieved the phone from its exile.

'Gibbs,' he snapped gruffly. 'Yes...yes...on my way.' He flipped the phone shut and stomped up the stairs into his lonely kitchen. He grabbed his coat and left the house immediately; he rarely spent any time in the above ground part of his house anymore; he was becoming more reclusive by the day.

He had never fully recovered from his retirement and he not yet readjusted back into his work setting. He had only returned after Franks threw him out and he wandered aimlessly around Mexico before realising he needed a purpose to exist and going back NCIS. DiNozzo accepted him back gladly, he had been arguing relentlessly with McGee, Agent Lee, Ducky, and even Abby. The team still felt disconnected and the days slipped passed uneventfully. His family was falling apart.

Tony sat at his desk, eying his old post warily. He had not been the team leader for four years now and, at the time, he had been relieved to fall back into his more junior role, but now he was bored by the monotonous life. McGee had ceased to be an object of amusement and Lee was dull. Abby had lost her spark and Ducky was becoming more doddery and forgetful. Vance was steely and hadn't connected with the team. In fact, Gibbs's group had become outlawed – they were producing no results so they got stuck with the easy cases. They had not dealt with a murder, terrorist attack or espionage for over a year and had not taken on any interesting cases since Kate's death. He still thought about Kate regularly and mourned at her grave monthly. He was unable to let her go and clung onto her memory as tightly as he could. His love life had never existed and he messed up every real date he went on. Of course, he had sex almost every night but it was vacant and meaningless. Undercover-information-gathering-by-sex jobs went to other less handsome agents and promotions got offered to guys who had once idolised Tony.

Vance surveyed the team directly below him, pleased with the scene. He had never been given cause to regret his decision of demoting Gibbs's team to a less prominent spot in the building and, despite Jenny's warnings about the ferocious Gibbs before she retired, in all his years at NCIS he had never experienced that side of the old man. He could see that Gibbs was capable of more and certainly he had been until he had cropped up in many unfavourable reports but it was obvious that retirement had not suited him. Gibbs was often uncooperative and single minded but he had no flair or passion for the inconveniences he caused.

McGee rummaged around in his single desk drawer. He was the only member of the team who held any respect in Vance's eyes so he often got given extra jobs to do. At the moment, he was working on some encrypted codes but his work was stunted and hesitant since he had to keep closing his work whenever Tony walked in. He kept his extra duties a secret because, although Tony was a shadow of his former self, he still was competitive and McGee was careful with Tony's fragile ego.

When Gibbs arrived at his desk, he found his team waiting listlessly for him, engaging in petty arguing with no enjoyment in the debate. He sighed and shoved his gun into his holster, waiting for just another day at work to end.

_**Sorry it's short but I didn't have much time. If you want me to continue please review.**_


End file.
